And So It Is
by Faith Elric
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 Episode 2 "Cane and Able". Dedicated to all Hameron fans! Rated M, kiddos of the grass!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, David Shore does. None of these are written for money. All of these are made to make me happy. *evil laugh*

Hello, I would like to first introduce myself, I'm Faith Elric and I am a full pledge HAMERON fan!!! Made this because just like other Hameron fans, like me, we'd like to believe that I would be still be House and Cameron in the end. SOOOO… here I am to serve to all Hameron fans.

Rated M all the way! So kiddos step away!

The story is set after season 3 episode 2 "Cane and Able".

I dedicate this first House M.D. FF of mine to all Hameron Fans! Unite! For we pledge ourselves to the the wonderful, great, talented and HOT **Hugh Laurie**. I don't care if you're 30 years older than me, you own me…

-*-*-

**And So It Is**

-*-*-

**Part One: Doorway**

"You should have never lied to him!" Cameron shouted to Cuddy, her fist slamming the table. "Are you happy now?! You… you…" tears then rushed down Cameron's face, her throat constricting.

Cuddy then stood up her chair then started to approach Cameron. As she was about to touch Cameron, Cameron held her hand up.

"Don't you touch me!" Cameron shouted again then walked out the Cuddy's office.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy muttered.

"I'm not the one who you should be saying that to," Cameron said then looked at Cuddy eyes, hate and disgust written in her eyes. "Next time you decide to make him miserable, send out a memo."

Cameron then walked out the Dean's office. She knew she didn't have the right to react that way. It wasn't like she had a special relationship with House. She was nothing more than an employee to him. But she never has been so happy in her life when she saw House walking again, the happiness written on his face. But again in his life it was taken away for the wrong reason.

The people House trusted lied to him. _So what if he believes he's God. He does become God every time he heals someone when no one can. So what if he doesn't have humility in the human race. That doesn't define him as a doctor. House is House, a man of wonders in every way, damaged or not damaged…_

"House is House," Cameron whispered as she slowly made her way back to House's office. _Damaged or not damaged_, her thoughts run through those words. She suddenly stopped on her tracks.

"Oh my God…" _I want him… Damaged or not damaged._

-*-*-

"Stupid," House murmured under his breath as he made his way in his apartment. He knew he was stupid into believing he'll be able to walk properly again. For a while he allowed himself to be happy on the though that maybe even him would deserve to be happy. That the norms were fine, that a man like in who begged to be differ, a simple happiness was fine but was wrong gravely wrong.

But the people around him, his best friend and his so-called-friend/boss to be exact wanted more. They though him walking properly would mean he would change entirely. But now there was nothing, nothing to change.

"IDIOT!!!" House shouted when he finally inside his apartment. The pain on his thigh was excruciating. But he knew his was more than psychical pain, at that moment he was human. The feelings of a human, anguish, anger, hate and betrayed shouted on his torn heart. The heart that had died five years ago.

He opened his bottle of Vicodin and swallowed two pills dryly. As the two white pills slid down his throat he thought about revenge but dismissed it. He felt too tired to do revenge now. And now he was back to the old House, to emotionless to care. He then chuckled.

"Old House," he laughed as he made his way to his room to get his cane. He opened his closet and got his cane. _Maybe this is the real House, changing it alternate the universe completely. I was made to be an angry miserable cripple._

He laughed on his own thoughts. He changed his clothes in continue on to his normal night routine. He got his bottle of Burgundy, poured it in to his glass and sat down in front of his piano and started playing a song.

_Knock… Knock… Knock… _

-*-*-

_What the hell am I doing here?_ said the voice inside Cameron's mind as she knocked on House's door. _He might just think I'm just here to nurse him because he's back to being a cripple. Or maybe he'll think I'm here because of my savior complex. God Allison you are one stupid son of a bitch. _Yet she knocked again, _I want him… I'm here because I want him damaged or not damaged._

"Do you know what time it is?!" shouted House on the other side of the door.

"It's eleven forty seven!" Cameron shouted back.

_What is she doing here?_ House thought as he recognized the voice. "What do you want? Has your savior complex called out to look for me?" House shouted again as he approached his door.

"No," Cameron muttered.

"Oh I get it, I'm back to being a cripple so you want me now unlike when I can walk properly?" House said as he reached the door. "Sorry, I'm not interested on being your new Extreme Man Make-over Dr. Cameron," House held the door knob but didn't open the door.

"It's not that…" Cameron said weakly as she leaned her head to the door

"Then what?!" House demanded.

"I want you, House…" Cameron whispered.

House opened the door slightly to see Cameron's face, "What?" he then said.

"It doesn't matter what state you're in, I just want you…" Cameron raised her face and met House's wondering eyes. Her eyes were not filled of pity or sadness but need.

"Go home Cameron," House said as he was closed the door, "A snooze or two will get you get you fixed up."

"No," Cameron said as she held the door open.

House turned around and opened the door completely then grabbed Cameron's shoulders. "What is it that you want? Do you want to satisfy your craving for saving people? There you saved me! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" House shouted as he shook she body.

"OH I KNOW YOU FEEL BAD BECAUSE I'M ALONE IN THE WORLD OR MAYBE BECAUSE I THOUGHT I CAN WALK AGAIN BUT UNFORTUNATELY THAT WONT HAPPEN BECAUSE THE PEOPLE AROUND ME JUST HAD TO SHIT ALL OVER ME!" House continued to shout on Cameron's face.

"No…" Cameron finally murmured.

"WHAT THEN?!" House shouted still in rage.

"I love you…"Cameron raised her head her eyes full of tears.

"Oh you love me?! FINE!" House then took Cameron's hand and pulled into his apartment and forced in to sit on the couch.

"Keep your eyes open because your about to see a show," House said then stood in front of Cameron pulled down is pajamas. "You see this," he pointed the scar on his thigh, "this is me, a disgusting ma…"

House stared in shock as he watched Cameron kissing the scar on his thigh lovingly. Her hands caressing his thigh as she did so. Her eyes were closed yet tears kept on falling.

"What are you doing?" House whispered.

"If this is you, then I should love it with all my heart," Cameron mutter between her kisses, "This scar will still be here even if you're not a limping because this will always be a part of you." Cameron kept on kissing the scar then stood up.

"I would love every part of you. I would take every part of you. Damaged or not," Cameron said confidently as she took House's face on her hands forcing their eyes to meet.

"I'm not her because I want to save you. I am here because I realized I love you, no matter what you are. I will take you no matter what kind of House you throw to me," as her tears kept on falling, "I'm not crying because I pity you but because I feel for you because that's all I can do. Is to share whatever you may feel."

"You don't know what you're…" House said in denial to what he was hearing, his eyes in the floor.

Cameron slowly leaned forward, "You can hurt me all you want. You can shove me off all you want but I won't leave you. You would have to kill me if you want me out of your life." She then brushed her lips to his her eyes still open.

House allowed himself to look at her eyes. There were no lies in it but plain truth. He shoved Cameron away making her sit on the sofa again then he took two steps away from the sofa his eyes still on her.

"You're crazy."

"I'm not," Cameron said then stood up.

"You're high."

"I'm not." She then took one step forward.

"I'll hurt you," House said with all truth.

"I know," she then took another towards House.

"You're insane," he chuckled.

"Insanely in love with you," she smiled. Then a moment of silence. Cameron knew that House was giving in. Finally she was in front of House; their eyes conversing.

"What now?" House gave in.

"Touch me…" She placed her hands on his chest.

"You're haft my age…"House reasoned.

"So? Its not like you haven't touch someone haft your age," Cameron teased.

House smiled, "That is true."

Cameron leaned forward again but this time leaving a space for House to lean, to test if he also want this. "I'm not asking you to love me back right now. I'll wait no matter how long. You might not love me now but you will learn because I will never leave you. Because I am yours, in every way you want," Cameron whispered.

"There is no turning back, Allison, you know that?" House said as he reduce the distance if their lips.

"I have no plans of backing out Greg," Allison lessening the distance of their lips more.

"Good," Greg said then pulled Allison to his lips kissing her fiercely. He ran his tongue on her lips as he begged for an entry. She willingly opened her mouth and their tongues met tasting each other.

Cameron wrapped her arms on House's neck as he run his hands on her back. Their breathing became raged as the smell of lust run over their minds. Though the pain in House's leg was screaming he didn't mind as her led Cameron to his room, kissing the whole way. Cameron kicked her shoes of not caring were ever it may land.

When they finally reached the bed they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. No words were spoken but then knew what were talking about.

Cameron lay on the bed as House followed on top of her and their kisses continued but this time there were sensual, passionate…

"Go ahead… Just place your weight on me…" Cameron smiled. She knew it must be difficult for House to keep his weight off her.

House smiled back and allowed his lower body to meet hers. With that Cameron felt the hardness under House's boxer. She chuckled.

"You asked for it," House whispered sexually on Cameron ear then licked it sending shivers all over her skin.

"I know. Who said I didn't want it?" Cameron replied smutty on his Adam's apple. Then she started to unbutton her shirt.

"That's my job Dr. Cameron," House teased. He place his mouth on the top button then used his mouth to unbutton it then continued going down and down until it reach the button of her pants. He stopped then looked up. "Is this considered a button to Dr. Cameron?" he teased again.

Cameron nodded, "You have a talented mouth Dr. House," she teased back.

"You haven't even tried my tongue," he teased back.

Cameron moaned in anticipation. She never felt this kind of high to a man before even when she was literary high with Chase. This was different in all aspects. House brutally slowly removed her blouse and pants leaving Cameron on her matching black lacy underwear.

The sight was breath taking. Though the light on House's room was dimmed the light of the street was enough for him to see the perfection of the specimen in front of him; her pearly white skin, her smooth slender legs but wants to see more. With his mouth watering he reached under Cameron and unclasped her bra. He can smell the flowers of Cameron perfume as his nose reach her body. He licked her collar bone as he slowly slid her bra off. He again raised himself to look at the sight of Cameron's breast. They were round and perky, her pink nipples erected, just as he want them to be.

"House this is not look but no touch," Cameron dared. Her mind was screaming for more and was willing to beg to get more.

"I know, but a boy like me needs to have this kind of sight stored for future uses," House teased with his crooked boyish smile. He then fiercely took left of the nipples into his mouth encircling his tongue on it as his hand caress the other breast.

_GOD! That tongue is talented._ Cameron thought as she felt ecstasy run over her body with just House loving her breast. She can already feel her orgasm building as House continued with his "job". House then switched to the other breast, nibbling the nipple like a candy, his left hand caressing her other breast. But his right hand slowly trailed down her body. Cameron back arched as his right reached her underwear. House then started to caress her clit above her underwear. Cameron moaned loudly.

"Looks like someone is already all wet for Dr. House," House murmured on Cameron's nipple.

"Don't be such a tease, please," Cameron begged, her orgasm was already on its peak. She reached forward and forcefully removed House's shirt.

"Who's the spoiled brat now?"House teased as he started to kiss Cameron again.

"You can't spoil me but you can spoil my pussy all you want," Cameron said seductively.

"My oh my, what happened to your little girl image?" House said, he was getting more turned on with the dirty talk.

"Taken away by this," Cameron slid her hand under House's boxers and took his cock on her hand stroking its lengths. It was time to House to moan.

"Hmmm," Cameron then murmured curiously. She knew that House's penis must be big because he was six two tall and he had huge feet but she didn't know it was going to be huge. It wasn't her first time to touch a cock but by far this was the biggest she ever touched. Her hand can't barely hold its width and its length must be ten inches.

"What?" House wondered on Cameron's curious moan.

"You're huge," Cameron admitted.

"Wanna test drive?" House then slid his boxers off, lust to ravage Cameron already at its edge.

"I don't want to just test, I want a ride," Cameron then opened her legs indicating what she want.

House really wanted to take his time to remove her panties but he didn't care anymore. He removed her panties fast but still gave himself time to look at her pussy. It was beautiful, he place his two fingers in it to open it a bit, as he expected fresh pink inside glistering with her juices. With just looking at it he knew it was going to be tight. He then raised himself as he position his entry.

"Are you safe?" House asked his cock already touching her clit, brushing it slowly.

"Just shove your cock in me! I'm on a pill!"Cameron pleaded. She was already having an orgasm.

Even House cannot take the waiting anymore the slowly entered Cameron's pussy and as he expected it was tight, very tight. He grunted to the immense heat in pleasure. Finally when he was completely inside he stayed still waiting for her vagina walls to adjust a bit, he didn't want to give her any pain.

Cameron never felt so filled in her entire life. It was the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure but as House started to move pleasure was winning against pain. Her back arched again as another orgasm built in her. For the first time in her life she was about to have multiply orgasms. She already lost count but didn't care.

House rode his cock in and out of Cameron. Pleasure was beyond reality. The tightness of Cameron was rubbing every part of his cock and her sex juices were making his cock's sliding easy like a hot knife on butter. The pain on his right thigh start to shout but he didn't care. He fiercely kissed Cameron, took her hands then tangled his finger with hers.

Their eyes opened and met when their kiss broke. Lust was obvious in their eyes but there was something more. Meaning, a meaning that no one can touch but somehow they weren't just having sex it was more, something more. Cameron's soft moans became shouts of pleasure and House's low grunts became any cognates of the word fuck and any curse words being hissed loudly.

Their gazes locked as House moved faster sending then over then edge. As he moved fasted they felt their peaks.

"Stay with me," House moaned on Cameron's lips.

"I will," Cameron using all her strength not to burst.

"Now!" House shoves his cock as far as he can and spilled his cum inside her as Cameron exploded to another orgasm. They screamed each names as their vision gone blank to the immense pleasure. When all his cum was spilled he rode a bit more then stopped.

Both panting House rolled off Cameron and lay beside her. Their bodies sweaty and their skins flushed. House then took Cameron and placed her hand on his arm making her face him caressing his back. Their breathing finally stabled.

"I've never been spent like this before," Cameron said as she was about to fall to sleep.

House kissed her forehead but said nothing; the pain on his thigh was catching up on him. He didn't want Cameron to worry.

"Is it painful, Greg?" Cameron asked looking up to see House's face, her sleepiness forgotten

House just nodded. "Stay," Cameron said then stood up and went back to the living room. Just under a minute she was back with a glass of water and two Vicodins in her hand. She sat beside House and offered it to him.

"Thank you," House gratefully took the Vicodins, swallowed it dryly then drank the water. Cameron brushed her hand on his hair all the time. She was smiling because for the first time she felt that House was really grateful to have her beside him.

"Come on lay down again," House patted the bed as he placed his glass on night stand.

Cameron nodded and did what she was told. House wrapped them on the bed sheet as he embraced Cameron closer. "I love you, Gregory House," Cameron murmured.

"And I will love you too Allison Cameron," House said. Cameron looked up her eyes filled of tears of happiness. "Wait for me please," House said this voice throaty, "I promise I will be in love with you. Just give me time Allison," he pleaded.

"I'll wait, no matter how long," Cameron smiled.

As the night breeze touched their skins Cameron pulled herself closer to House, needing his warmth. Slowing she fell on a deep slumber.

House lay awake as he watched Cameron's steady breathing. He placed his lips on her forehead then murmured, "I must lost my leg again but gained another pair." He chuckled on the thought then slept under the sweet sent of Cameron's hair.

-*-*-

Yeah! I hope you guys liked that! Sorry for any kind of typos or grammar sh*t. Reviews = writing fuel/inspiration. Thanks for reading. Cheers!


End file.
